Brace Yourself
by X0loveX0
Summary: Danny doesn't feel confident about his new braces now that everyone is teasing him about them, but how will a certain best friend of his, feel about them? One shot. DXS. R&R.


**Brace Yourself**

Samantha Manson walked into the doors of Caser High which much confidence wearing her favorite black T-shirt with a purple star in the middle with some black jeans. Sam has changed her appearance since 9th grade, but Sam always and will wear her black boots, she spotted Danny at his locker throwing books in it, Sam looked confused then put on a smile going near him.

"Hey Danny", she said happily not wanting to disappoint him more. He looked at Sam then went back to throwing his backpack in there, slamming his locker.

"You okay?", she said worried. He walked passed her with his two books in his hands, Sam felt weird, "_Why wasn't he talking to me?"_, she thought. She shrugged it off and went off to class. _"Maybe I'll talk to him later"_, she thought, so she adjusted her books and went off to class.

Sam walks to her class, she had science with Tucker, "_Maybe he'll know what's wrong with Danny",_ she thought. She walked over to his desk, while he was playing Doomed on his P.D.A.

"Hey Tuck", she said sitting in the seat beside him.

"Hey Sam", he said setting his P.D.A down.

"Hey, you know what's with Danny, he's acting kind of weird?", she asked him swiftly. He turned the other way and started chuckling quietly, then returning to her. "And may I ask what is so funny?", Sam asked.

"Who's laughing?", Tucker asked. Sam gave an I'm-not-stupid-look.

"Well, since I have to tell you and not Danny, because he is a wimp and I have to", he gasped. "Well..", Sam said waiting for an answer.

"He got braces", he said, waiting for Sam's answer, Sam just stood there like she was a statue. "Sam?", Tucker touched her, then she busted out laughing, that startled him making him shake just a bit. "NUH UH!", she said pushing Tucker making him fall out of his chair. Everybody turned around to face what was happening and they all started to laugh and point at Tucker.

"Thanks Sam", he said, talking over the huge amount of laughter there was, all Sam could do smile, and help him up, the class started to get quiet when the science teacher came in, but everybody was smiling.

Next period Sam had class World History with Danny, she was right beside him, but he ignored her, despite of her looking at him the whole time in class. _"Danny, having braces, wonder what he looks like with them? Does he look better, or worse? I gotta know. What color are they? _Sam put a finger to her mouth and stared at the ceiling, but Mr. Lancer spotted her not paying attention.

"Ms. Manson? You with us?", Mr. Lancer asked her. Sam looked down and got the whole classes attention and tried to speak, but she knew how embarrassed she was. "Mmm, o yea", she answered looking at him. Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes at Sam, she gave a big smile with teeth showing, he turned around, and Sam frowned.

Sam was dreaming of how Danny's braces would look like._" Maybe I should ask him at lunch? No too many people.. Hmm. Behind the trash? Yes perfect, wait no too smelly, I don't know, I'll just ask him when I see him._

The bell rang for lunch and Sam raced herself to the lunch lines, and to her table, she was eating fast so that there was no interruptions between the two, about 3 minutes Danny and Tucker walked in, Sam grinned. She watched them walking towards the lunch lines, Danny didn't get anything, he just waited for Tucker. Now they were walking near her. Danny looked frightened, and Tucker was smiling.

Danny and Tucker sat down and Tucker started eating, Danny just sat there looking at the ceiling, but Danny get water and started drinking.

"So what color are they?", Sam asked out of the blue, Danny choked on his water, then swallowed it, gasping for air, Tucker was just laughing. "What did you say?", Danny asked, wiping his shirt he spilled water on his shirt and a little on his pants. "I said what color are they?", Sam said once more.

"How did you-, he broke off. "Tucker", Sam answered. Danny narrowed his eyes at him, and Tucker gave a nervous Ha-Ha, then ran out of the cafeteria. "God I hate these things", Danny whined poking at his braces. "Stop poking them!", Sam said slapping his hand away from his mouth. He kept flinging his hand narrowing his eyes at hers.

After school the gang went to the Nasty Burger to get some food, especially Danny he was starving, bu the couldn't eat cause that would effect his braces and they would start to hurt. Danny had to wait about a week to eat, but nothing stopeed him from eating.

"Yes, can I have a-, Sam paused looking at Danny, she grinned. "Can i have large Meaty Meal", she smiled, paaying the guy. When Sam looked over to Danny his mouth was wide open, she closed it. "Flies might get it in", she said going to the waiting table.

"What!", Danny spoke going to her.

"What? I'm starving", Sam said looking at him innocently. "For here or to go?", the cashier asked. "Here", Sam answered.

Sam got her food and started walking over to the table with Danny, she just kept smiling. "I thought you were a vegg girl", Danny explained.

"I am this is for Tucker", Sam grinned walking faster, Danny stopped in place, and gave a stupid look then kept walking to their table.

"Wait so this was a prank, your not going ot eat that?", Danny asked sitting down. "Yep, we wanted to this cause- Sam put a finger to her mouth, "Because we felt like it", she said giving the plate to Tucker. "Meanie", Danny whispered.

"You can have some chill", Tucker said, giving him some fries. "I wish but I can't my stupid braces", Danny explained. "Man I hate to be you", Tucker said clamly. "But, you got braces! braces! braces!", Tucker pointed at him laughing.

After, Tucker went home, but Danny and Sam decided to go to her house to do homework.

"So uhhh, what you have homework for Mr. Lancer?", Sam asked staring at him getting his folder out. His super duper homework for the next two days", Danny said happily pretending.

"I hate Mr. Lancer he's so gay, and he's a gigantic Loser with a big L", Sam said laughing, Dany laughed also, they blushed turning away.

"We interrupt this program for a special report!", The T.V piped up. "What now?", Sam whined.

"14 year old Tucker Foley, has gone missing, he's african american, was wearing a red barret, a yelloow long sleeve T-shirt, and big combat boots, he was last seen in his room by his parents, if anyone sees his boy please call the Foley's, 555-4563, thank you", the T.V went back to commercial.

Both Sam and Danny's mouth were wide opened and their expression was just blank. "What just happened?", Sam asked. "Come on we have to go to my house!", Danny said getting up and grabbing Sam phasing them and flying out of her window.

"Let's see, Skulker, Technus, Ember, Spectra, well everybody seems too be here". Danny said, he was checking the ghost zone for all the ghosts, all of them seem to be there. Behind them ember appeared but they didn't notice. "Well what if it's a real kidnapper", Sam said looking at Danny.

* * *

_Tomorrow_

"Have you seen this black kid? Tucker Foley has been missing for 2 days now..There will be a rewad for finding him, 1 cent for finding this kid", the reporter said, some random fat guy came up to the microphone.

"I'm going to be rich", the fat guy said. The reporter faked smiled. Danny turned off the T.V, and started to dial Sam's number.

"Did you see the news?", Danny asked her.

"Yea, poor Tuck, only worh one cent", Sam laughed.

"Sam this isn't funny", he said seriously.

"Okay", Sam cleared her throat. "How we gonna find him?", she asked him.

"Don't know", he answered.

"Hold on there's someone on the other line", Sam said patching to the other person. "Hello?", Sam said ino the phone adjudting herself.

"Hey Sam hows it goin?", Tuckerwas heard on the other line.

"What? How? Where are you?", Sam asked.

"Chicago why?", he answered.

"Chicgao!, Well your on the news in _Amity Park_, and apparently your missing", Sam explained.

"Cool!", he said cheerfully.

"Not cool!, Sam said.

"Not cool?", Tucker said sadly.

"No who ever finds you gets a penny", Sam said chuckling.

"What! I'm worth a penny!", Tucker shouted into the phone.

"Afraid so", Sam said bluntly. "So why you in Chicgao?", Sam said.

"Promise you won't laugh, or tell!", Tucker said quickly.

"Okay", Sam said boringly.

"Promise!", Tucker said.

"Promise!, Gosh now why are you in Chicago?", Sam asked not patient at all.

"Well...I'm here to compete in a show", Tucker said.

"Cool, what show?", Sam asked.

"Promise not to laugh!", he said.

"Tucker I never laugh, hello, goth", Sam said in her boring voice.

"Well...I'm in a runway show", Tucker said holding his breath in. Right then Sam but her comforter over the phone, ran to the bathroom and bursting out laughing, about 2 minutes after she came out.

"Sam? Sam!, your not laughing are you?!", Tucker said. Sam came out of the bathroom, takes a deep breath. "Wow that's cool", Sam said in her normal voice. "So gonna...tell..D-Danny", she said trying to hold her laguhter.

"Ummm hello! He won't keep the secretand plus he's going to laugh until his ghost side dies", he said.

"O Okay", Sam said.

"Yea the shows in an hour I'll be back tomorrow", he said.

"Okay bye", Sam said hanging up that line. "Hello? Whoo Hoo Danny", Sam said.

"Yea,", Danny said, Sam heard a wraper bar on the other line, it sound like he was eating something.

"What are you eating?", Sam asked smiling to hear his voice.

"Your favorite", he sid eating it.

"You mean...Crunchy Vanilla Bars", they both said. "I thought your teeth hurt?", Sam asked. "They don't now", Danny said. "I'll be over and two", Sam said hanging up, she got her coat and sprinted over to Danny's house. Sam knocked on his door like amillion times, she opened it up to find him eating one.

"Give me", Sam said hungrily. Danny held up the box of Candy, Sam grabbed the box quickly to find it empty. "Danny", she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"O, did I eat them all", he said looking inside the box. "Oops! I guess I did", he said in a child's voice. Sam crossed her arms, looking down.

"But!", Danny yelled echoing through the streets and startling Sam. "I guess I have more", he said going inside the house, Sam followed. "You Do!", Sam said.

"Mmmm Hmmm", Danny said, grabbing a Vanilla Bar out of his pocket, Sam's eyes followed the Bar wherever it went. "Give me one", she whined. "Please", she said giving a pouty look.

"Lets see have one left, eat it or give it to Sam, eat or Sam, eat or Sam", he said whispering to himself. "How about giving it to Sam", Sam said holding her hands out. Danny began to unwrap it slowly. "Don't you Dare!", Sam gritted through her teeth.

Danny was now done unwrapping it, that's when Sam tackled him to the ground. "Give me!", she said trying to grab it and pushing his shoulders on the ground, little did she know, Danny was slowly trying to put it in his mouth. "Hey!", she said finally noticing.

Sam grabbed his wrists and stopped him. Danny nudged Sam with his knee on her stomach. Sam let go and her hands fell on Danny's thighs. She felt more candy in his pockets, so she had an idea, and got up.

"You can have it", Sam said calmy. "I mean I can always get them at the store and-with that she ran towards Danny and dug her hands in his pockets and grabbed 3 Vanilla Bars. "Yea!", Sam said holdng them up in the air, she started to dance, then they felt peace.

Jack and Maddie Fenton went to a Ghost Hunter's Convention, and Jazz went to Wyoming trying to get into that college there. So Danny and Sam were watching Mean Girls, until Danny innterupted

"So Sam who called you?", Danny asked out of the blue. "Hmmm", she said still eating her bar. "2 hours ago when I called you about Tucker", he said.

"O, it was my Uncle John", Sam lied. "You have an Uncle john?", Danny asked confused. "Well...I..Uhh., that's when the phone rang. "I'll get that for you", Sam said, hestitated, she got up and stepped in Danny's kitcten.

"Hello?", Sam said.

"O thank god Sam, I figured you weren't at your house you were at Danny's", Tucker said gasping.

"How's the modeling thing", Sam asked.

"Pretty good, I have pretty good competion" he said. "You didn't tell him, did you", Tucker said.

"Of course not, a promise is a promise", Sam said, on that note Tucker smiled. "O gotta go, I'm next", Tucker said hanging up quickly, Sam cringed at the thouht of him in a.., she cringed once more,and kept walking to where Danny was, but he wasn't there.

"Must of went into the bathroom or something", Sam sat down and kept watching the movie, 10 minute passed by. _"Where is he?", she thought. _Sam got up. "Danny!", she yelled throughout the whole house.

She went upstairs and looked around his room she was started to get worried. "Boo!", Danny yelled behind her. Sam screamed and then fainted. "Sam!", Danny went beside her and tried to wake her.

"Boo!", Sam yelled in his face, Danny jumped. "HA!, now were even", Sam said getting up. "HaHa really funny, maybe I have my advantages while my braces are on", Danny said smiling.

* * *

_School_

"Hey Sam", Danny said smiling with teeth. "Wow", Sam said turning around. Danny frowned then smiled once again.

"So about yesturday-, Sam's phone rang, she put a finger one finger and smiled and walked a few feet away knowing it was Tucker.

"Hello Tuck", Sam said.

"Hey", Tucker replied.

"So are you finished?", Sam asked, hopefully hew would say yes.

"Yea, and guess what!", Tucker said.

"I got first!", Tucker squealed.

"That's great, so coming home tomorrow", Sam said.

"Yea so you two can have your alone time", Tucker said in a dreamy voice.

"Shut. Up.", Sam said. "Bye", she said.

"Bye", he said hanging up.

* * *

"About Tucker", Sam piped up. "What?", Danny asked. "Ummm...Tucker isn't exactly missing, he's in Chicago doing a runway show, and he got first place, and he's coming home today", Sam squinted her teeth together. 

"O my gosh he's a-, with that Sam covered his mouth, with the final word he said. "Shut. It", Sam uncovered his mouth. "Are you serious, and he's worth a penny too that is too sad", Danny said chuckling.

"Danny there's something stuck in your teeth", Sam said picking at them when he opened up.

"O that it's nothing, the doctor put rubberbands in my braces", Danny said.

"You got braces Fenton!", Dash Baxter said loudly, he laughed so hard, and so did everybody in the hall, yelling "Braces! Braces! Braces!!

"Everybody shut up!!", Sam yelled echoling through the hall. "Look at yourselves, picking on Danny cause he has braces, so what, it's life, I knoweverybody had braces in middle school, and so did I, so why are you picking on something that you already had, I might as well look in the Casper Middle yearbook and point all of you out", Sam said. Everybody walked away silently, but Dash said sorry and then he went to class.

"OH! My! God!, I love you Sam!", Danny said giving her a huge hug, and kissing her on mouth firmly and went off dancing to class.

"I wish you meant that", Sam whispered looking down going to class.

After school Sam & Danny went to the Nasty Burger. Sam decided she needs a salad, that usually settles her needs and feelings.

"Danny can I ask you something?", Sam asked, Danny nodded eating his Nasty Burger.

"Did you mean that, what you said in the hallway after I saved your ass?", Sam asked biting her lip.

Danny stopped eating, he put down his fork gently, he stopped to think what did he really meant the I love you part, or the kiss, what that even for real?

"I meant the I love you part", he smiled. "But as a friend", he whispered friend, but he hesitated to finish the sentence.

"O, great", Sam smiled, being a fake smile. "I love you too, but as a friend", she smiled then they embraced a hug. They both smiled.

"Well, did you mean the kiss", Sam asked, biting her lip again. "Well...I...was caught up in the moment", he piped up, he smiled, so did she.

"O,...So you want to come to my house?", Sam asked. "Yea let me get a drink to go", Danny got went over to the counter.

_Meanwhile_

"Tucker!", Sam whispered harshly. "When are you coming the hell home?", Sam asked.

"In a week, sorry I have a lot to do", He answered, Sam put her hand to her head and nodded, meaning stupid. "Gotta go, I have to do a photoshoot", Tucker said happily.

"Ewww", Sam said.

"Bye", Tucker chuckling.

"Bye", Sam said hanging up, smiling.

"Ready", Danny said coming back.

"Yea", Sam said.

* * *

They both Walked over to Sam's house, but Sam kept catching Danny sneaking glances at her, she was kind of happy, but not really. They finally reached her house and went up to her room.

"So", Sam said.

"So", Danny said also sipping his drink.

"Danny I have something to tell you", Sam blurted out, she went wide-eyed then back to normal eyes, Danny perked up. "Uhhhh...", Sam smiled, thinking about what she was going to say, then looked down. After like 10 seconds she looked up, about to say soenthing when all of sudden she felt a pair of lips right on hers.

_"His he kissing me, O My Gosh!", Sam thought._ They parted like 20 seconds after.

"It's okay I like you too", Danny said smiling, Sam smiled also, then grabbed Danny and started to kiss him smiling into it, so did Danny. They parted again. Sam was chuckling.

"I can't actually feel your braces", Sam said smiling. "Good", Danny said now grabbing her and kissing her.

* * *

**THE END!!!**


End file.
